This invention relates to an assembly for transferring mineral material from a longwall conveyor to a roadway conveyor in a mine working.
A typical transfer station assembly comprises a box frame which incorporates the drive frames of the longwall conveyor and the roadway conveyor, which conveyors extend at right-angles to one another. The individual runs of the longwall conveyor and the roadway conveyor cross one another inside the box frame, with the upper run of the roadway conveyor disposed between the upper and lower runs of the longwall conveyor. The arrangement is such that, with the help of a deflector, mineral material is laterally discharged from the upper run of the longwall conveyor on to the immediately subjacent upper run of the roadway conveyor. (See DE-AS No. 2 237 976, DE-AS No. 2 600 999 and DE-OS No. 2 659 855).
The scraper-chain conveyors, which normally constitute the longwall and roadway conveyors, each consist of a line of interconnected channel sections (pans), the profiled side walls of which form guides for the scrapers which are connected to, for example, a central chain or a pair of central chains. The guides for the profiled ends of the scrapers are extended from the line of channel sections of the two conveyors into the box frame. At that side of the upper run of the longwall conveyor that lies opposite the deflector, there is no profiled guide, so that the mineral can be discharged laterally.
The aim of the invention is to provide a transfer station having a box frame that can be used with roadway conveyors which are of different widths and/or which are provided by different manufacturers.